


A Present for Robin

by whitearrow



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitearrow/pseuds/whitearrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short and sweet drabble, of Chrom's first gift for Robin's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Present for Robin

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this for myself, as mine was a couple days ago :p

Robin was being shaken awake at a much earlier time than she would have liked. “You have to wake up, Robin.” 

 

“Nngh, why…too early. Is there R-Risen?” 

 

“No, but you’re certainly acting like one. Come on, get up.” The prince’s voice was groggy enough that she’d call him hypocritical, but she was too sleepy. Closing her eyes and going back to sleep would be much better—but he wouldn’t let that happen. “Just five minutes,” he promised, and then with a flutter of blankets swaddling her, he scooped her into his arms. 

 

“Chroooom,” she whined, and drool fell on to his shoulder. She had her thumb half in her mouth, and her lips a bright pink, perhaps from biting on it in her sleep. He poked her cheek, thinking about just how adorable she was. She would go back to sleep soon, and he’d join her too. But he put much planning into giving her a gift this time (he doesn’t want a repeat of the beach incident). He would indeed ensure the day ran smoothly. 

 

While keeping her in a bridal carry, he walked her on to the balcony, where she clung on to him tightly. “Cold,” she mumbled, and buried her face against his chest.

 

“A little. But love, open your eyes. I want to show you something.”  
  
“Can’t it wait?”  
  
“Not at all. Please? Then I’ll let you sleep all you want.” The promise of no more disturbances was enough to coax her out of her daze. With a wide yawn, she blinked once, twice, three times before she saw just what her husband was urging herself to see so much.

 

And she could see why. “Thank you…Chrom…” Her words were but the gentlest whisper, but he understood.

 

Their balcony offered them the luxury of having a view of the entire town of Ylisse. Their tower was high, built to protect against intruders. The unexpected gift was the sight they had. The two had spent many a night just standing there, his arms wrapping her from behind, his head no her shoulder as they stood in serenity. talking about everything and nothing.

 

The sounds of each other’s hearts were enough to fill long silences in comfort. And it was a source of _relief._ Relief that the other was alive, after thick and thin, all those moments where they honestly thought they lost the other.

And now, as they marveled at the golden orange glow showering Ylisstol in rays of daybreak, they indulged in just being _together_. They paced their breaths along to the beat of each other’s heart, the gentle reminder of their blessings.

 

And gods, but was Chrom thankful. Thankful that she returned to her. 

 

“You are the best thing that could have ever happened to me,” he nuzzled her neck, and a sleepy, but contented sigh passed through her lips. “While I hate Validar…the one thing I have to thank him for is helping to bring you to this world.” 

 

“Chroooom, it’s too early for this.” He kissed her cheek, ignoring her embarrassed protest. 

“Stop.” Another peck, now at the corner of her lips. “You dork…” her tired rasp dissolved as he found her lips this time, prying gentle kisses from her pouty mouth. “Mmm…” Wan as she was, his warm lips were terribly inviting in such a cold environment. Yes, his arms and his mouth were apt enough to warm her up enough, and she let him do the work of kissing. It didn’t last as long as she’d hoped, and her eyes said, I’m sleepy, but c’mon Chrom. Or at least, that’s what he’s deciphered. 

 

“You need your sleep. I said I’d have you back in bed in five minutes, didn’t I? Or have you changed your mind.”  
  
She pouted, and contemplated it. While she would enjoy his hands elsewhere, a wide yawn settled it for her. “Fine. But when we wake up—“  
  
“But of course.” He closed the door with his foot (thankfully not causing any sort of calamity) and carried her right back into bed. He unwrapped her from her cocoon and lay the blanket over both of them, and she snuggled right into him, using the man as a body pillow. “I take it you want to cuddle until then?”  
  
“You know me too well Chrom.” He nuzzled his cheek with hers, just as she preferred. It was ridiculously mushy, but it brought him too much happiness to ever feel shame. She was too cute…And he knew her like the back of his hand, just as he did her. 

 

“Indeed I do. Happy Birthday, Robin.” 


End file.
